


Cats Cradle

by sonicsora



Category: CyberSix
Genre: Adopted Children, Bonding, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Cybersix never expected safety, warmth or kindness. She never expected to have a real dad, yet.She does.





	Cats Cradle

**Author's Note:**

> Now this is gonna be a fukkin doozy if you've never read the comic. Cause the comic is a trash fire of epicness. 
> 
> Cybersix was adopted in comic by a local slave (god i hate typing that). In comic its very much a racist caricature. I wanted to actually give this character a chance to not be that. So all terribleness has been scrubbed out. He's still an African man who saw a wrong and had to right it. 
> 
> Here he's y'know a normal dude who stole away a little girl from being killed and is raising her himself. He loves his daughter immensely and would die for her. Thx.
> 
> OK THO, LOOK AT THIS SICK FANART: 
> 
> https://granteddrop.tumblr.com/post/186085758250/the-wholesome-content-we-deserve

“Here.” A hand settles over her own gently, “Let me show you again.” His voice is warm and steady, a familiarity that leaves the cyber feeling content. He smells like his aftershave even this late in the day and like the salt of the sea. 

The rest of the world is a horrifying unknown. Her dad, he is a sense of safety she never expected to really experience. She was made for war, not peace. Not this. 

She remembers the labs distantly now, the tests and the threat of disappearing if you behaved badly. Here under the warm sunlight on the beaches and humid air she finds something she hadn’t expected, a real dad, real people who cared about her.

There are neighbors who chided her for staying out too late and worrying her father, other children who were more than happy to run and play with her in the tall grasses and by the sea. She could chase crabs, splash in the water and collect shells at her leisure when her father wasn't reminding her to study.

A home was not something like her should have, but, she has it. 

“I’m almost there.” She protests, but relents as he takes the string very gently from her grasp. He takes his time to slowly show the child the cat's cradle again. His voice is low and comforting as he explains each movement of his hands. He repeats the gestures once or twice if he realizes she's a little lost. 

She leans back against his chest, watching the motions of his hand intently. Cybersix is comfortable like this, more than happy to invade her dad’s space whilst they relaxed on the front porch together before night finally falls over the village. Soon the stars will come out and the crickets will start singing. Soon her father will huff and puff at the bugs, chiding them for keeping his baby girl awake. The bugs have never kept her awake, but, she likes the way her dad fusses over her getting enough sleep at night. It always makes her giggle and laugh as he plays up his indignation at nature bothering her.

He does each movement almost effortlessly, it leaves the nine-year-old more than a little impressed. He smiles at the little amazed sound she makes in the back of her throat. 

“Now, you try, little star.” He unwinds the thread from his work-worn hands, handing it to her with a smile. She puffs up a little, starting to mimic what she was shown. Her fingers aren't as nimble or quick as his own, but she's eager to show she understands. “I’m gonna get it, just watch!”

“I know you will.” He brushed a kiss against her brow fondly. “If you just keep trying, you can achieve anything.”


End file.
